Once Upon a Dream
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: Fairytales do not happen. Especially on Valentines. Someone tell that to Chaos...


**Once Upon A Dream...**

_X Part I X_

Vincent despised the holiday of Valentines.

Not for the constant jokes made about his surname, although their lack of originality did irk him so, but the general ideal it's self. The holiday of lovers they called it. The day where new bonds were made and older ones renewed. All wrapped up in a bundle of over-priced tat and clichés.

In truth, it pretty much made the Ex-Turk want to vomit. The sickly idea of finding ones true love and taking part in your own personal fairy tale was far too much.

He wasn't bitter at all, honest.

Of course it wasn't always so. In his youth, Vincent had become rather fond of it. He had always been so very attractive in his own way, and finding a willing partner, sometimes more than one, for the day had never been much of a task. At times he would recite the most beautiful of poetry, and quote the meaningful of quotes. Treat those lucky few like something truly to be treasured, even if it was only to his favourite whores. He made them smile, he made them love him. The sense of satisfaction of pleasing someone else was there, whilst sating his carnal desires and never without risk. What more could he want?

But then Lucrecia came, as did his longing for something that could never be. Something he could never have. And oh, how he paid for those dreams, the childish want for his own fairytale ending. He would have been much happier paying for love and affection from Madam Elise's House, impressing his lovers with fancy words and skilled tongue. Rather than falling for such an impossible dream.

And now, he despised it.

Loathed it even.

Although not entirely because of what happened, although that certainly didn't help. No, it was more the fact that despite himself he still hadn't learned his lesson. Love it seemed had truly not finished with him, and not by a long shot.

He had known for a long time that he was still capable of affection. Of course he was. How would Chaos and his brothers be able to torment him still if he couldn't feel? But he had thought, or at least hoped, that that side of him had died. But of course Vincent was wrong.

Highwind.

What was it about the man that drew Vincent to him so? Was it his laugh, his brash honesty or just the life that seemed to pour from every part of him? He was so very warm, and open. Much like the sky he loved to fly about in. In any case, Vincent had known of his attraction to the man almost as soon as he had felt the first flutterings of his wounded heart.

For a time he thought he could ignore it, that the whole thing was a mere reaction having been stuck in that coffin for so many years. He wanted Cid simply because he was the type of man he would have paid for all those years ago. Vincent became reacquainted with his right hand for a time, very well reacquainted, much to the pleasure and mirth of Chaos.

But it wasn't as simple as that.

Yes Cid was attractive, and yes given half a chance the Ex-Turk would've quite happily given what was left of his tattered soul for a chance to bed him from dusk 'til dawn. But the more he saw, the more he felt. The more time he spent in the pilot's company, the more he realised how much he could not be to be without him. And before he knew it, Vincent was head over heels for the insufferable man.

The raw affection that burned in his chest when he heard Cid cuss out one of his shipmates, threatened to engulf him at times. It was so insanely intense. Vincent tried to remember a time when he swooned so much.

But it could never be.

Vincent knew this. Highwind would never look at him like that. Vincent was a misshapen monster of a man, with cool flesh and eyes that burned with all the fires of hell. No one in their right mind would ever want to touch him, let alone love him.

Chaos would never allow it. He had felt his disgust at his emotions, heard his taunts and jeers. He knew exactly how the elder demon felt about Cid. He wasn't sure about the lesser demons... But what did it matter? Allowing such happiness to exist in his life? Never!

Even without the gaping physical flaws and demonic possession, his past was tainted with blood. He had been a high paid assassin, with little conscience or morals of any kind. He had let the woman he truly loved die. He had never been a good man, and Cid deserved someone worthy of him.

Sometimes he wondered if had always been a monster, before Hojo and his madness.

And in any case, Cid had never shown any outward interest in him other than friendship. Maybe the rumours Shera and the Chiefs relationship were true?

So Vincent contented himself with that friendship. He revelled in it, all whilst watching the pilot from a far and never letting his feelings for the pilot ever see the light of day. He was used to torment, what was one more? But then Valentines would roll round, and yet again remind of everything he could never have.

This year would be the worst to date. Cid, in his usual brash way, had all but ordered Vincent to stay with him during the festival. Something about 'getting through it together'. Of course Vincent could not deny him. A) Because at this point he was so far gone he could never deny the pilot anything and B) because Cid would've have found him and dragged him to Rocket Town any way.

Yet again the pathetic imaginings of his heart flooded his mind. Maybe this year Cid would show some sign of interest. Maybe Vincent could dust off some of those old quotes he had used all those years ago. Although he had the feeling most of them would fly over the pilots head completely.

But of course they were just fantasies. Things like that simply did not happen, not in real life. They were fairytales and nothing more. Cid was not a Prince, no matter how charming in his own unique way he was, and Vincent was by no means one either. Vincent chuckled to himself, the image of Highwind in white tights, and wielding a fake gaudy sword, proclaiming his love, was most amusing.

Things like that did not happen. Fairytales were not real at all...

* * *

_In the bleak depths of the gunman's mind, a cruel smile twisted with glee. Great wings shivered in delight and a dark gravely laugh shook the room._

"_We shall see dear Host." A Voice rasped. "We shall see..."_

* * *

Cid grinned and gave himself a well earned pat on the back. The house was tidy and he had done it all on his own. No help from Shera what so ever.

A pot clanged loudly as it fell from a cupboard and onto the floor. Well, it was clean enough. Besides, Cid beamed, it wasn't like Vince could judge. Compared to his little shit hole, Cid's home was a palace! Ah, Vincent Valentine. The pilot felt a dopey smile creep onto his lips. That wonderful, mysterious and complete pain in the ass! Oh, Vince wasn't going to know what had hit him by the end of the weekend.

Cid had the whole Valentine thing worked out. He had sent Shera out on her namesake, telling her to go see if Barrett still had the hots for her or something.

Once she had all but slapped him and left, Cid had cooked his infamous chilli, just the way he and Vince liked. Hot enough to burn the living shit out of anyone without the balls to take it and with a hint of mint, just for freshness. He had some fancy wine he had shipped from Wutai, because Yuffie wouldn't shut the fuck up about it. The pilot had even had the bright idea to rig the circuit breaker to short circuit just after the meal. Well, he needed the perfect excuse to light a few candles and set the mood.

Damn that was smooth. He might even teach that little trick to Cloud or Reno one of these days. Not the Brat though, she'd just fuck it up and add traps.

Still everything was set up for Cid's grand plan, Code Name 'Seduce-a-Vince'. Yeah, it wasn't the best, but fuck it, it would do. All that needed doing now was a little primping of his fine self. A good long shower should do it. A fresh shirt free of oil stains and a little aftershave too, but no shaving. Vince would smell a rat if he shaved. Besides he kinda hoped Vince digged his rugged manly handsomeness. Because shaving everyday was annoying as hell.

Oh and of course, Vincent would have to get his butt here. Luckily for Cid, the dark haired man was always punctual, which gave him about an hour to get ready. Plenty of time.

Cid felt giddy with excitement. If anyone could see him now, they would've called him a sad old man. Or at least Yuffie would've. But then the little shit head wasn't there, so she couldn't. The only feeling he could compare it to was his first solo flight. He was scared, and anxious and just about ready to burst. But god, he had never felt more alive. And was exactly how he felt.

He used his best shampoo and best shower gel, and scrubbed every inch of him. Hell, if there was a chance of going all the way with Vince he wanted to be damn ready. The blond wondered if he had enough time to prepare himself with some lube before Vince came over, or whether that was way too forward?

Fuck it, he'd make do with spit if he had to.

But tonight wasn't just about getting his rocks off. Gods no. No, tonight was finally doing what he should've had the balls to do ages ago. He was gonna tell him. He was gonna sit that bloody gorgeous man right down on his couch and tell him how he felt. Even it took him all night and his whole supply of tea and whisky, he was gonna do it.

Cid was sick of looking but not touching. He was tired of hiding how he felt. Shit, he had enough of that back when he was a teenager. Hell, why should he be ashamed of who he loved? Fuck 'em,. Hell fuck the whole world, he'd helped saved it. Didn't he deserve a little happiness?

The pilot couldn't tell when he fell for the ex-Turk, all he knew was that one day he just looked at him, and everything clicked. Yup, just like his Ma said it would. Everything fell into place like a well put together diagram. Vince and him, it just made sense. He tried to play it cool. He really did. Because, well, how was he to know if Vince's windsock liked to swing his way from time to time?

But play time was over. Cid Highwind refused to be a coward and he simply refused to not take the chance and spend another fucking Valentines alone. Hell the fuck no!

Of course Cid knew he was taking a big risk. He knew in all likelihood that Vincent didn't feel the same way, and he was gonna get shot down big time. That maybe he would lose the pale mans friendship in the process. But then, Cid knew Vince. If he was gonna get shot down, Vince would be the only one who would do it quick and painlessly. Valentine was a Gent' after all, and wouldn't let something like that come between them.

He stepped out of the shower and towelled himself dry. Yep, either way, he was still doing this. Thing were getting said, and that was the end of the matter.

A quick change later, and dressed in new jeans and a fresh shirt with only one tiny oil stain, Cid was ready to face his destiny.

Ding Dong.

Right on time.

* * *

_The elder demon smirked to himself, it was almost time. His wings fluttered in excitement at the fun that was about to be unleashed. It had been a long time since he had ever attempted such a thing. But, desperate measures..._

_It was a risk. The Dragoon Knight did wield the spear of light after all. Proof if ever there was that his Host had such poor taste in potential mates. At least that he wasn't moping after that crystal whore any more._

_He laughed._

"_Oh you fools. You poor, mindless fools!" _

_No one would see this coming, not even his stupid little brothers._

_Not long now..._

* * *

When the door opened, Vincent had to control himself. Cid looked divine. Not exactly the prince charming he had imagined earlier, but certainly handsome. The stubble was there, but it looked like he had made an effort. And his scent...

The gunman swallowed thickly.

"Vince! Ya made it!" Cid cried and flung his arms around the taller man.

Oh yes, Vincent thought to himself, tonight was going to be a special slice of hell indeed.

In the back of his mind, dark laughter bubbled up. He did his best to ignore it, as he enjoyed the pilots' swift embrace.

Cid pulled back a little too soon for Vincent's liking, and promptly ushered the man into his home.

It looked clean. Cleaner that Vincent had ever seen it. Highwind had obviously gotten help. There was no way he could ever be this tidy in his life. And what was that smell coming from the kitchen? Vincent licked his lips absently as he watched Cid smile as him.

"It's good to see ya Vince."

The Ex-Turk allowed himself to return a warm smile.

"Indeed. It is good to see you too Highwind."

The blond rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Aw, c'mon Vince. Don't start that shit again. How long have you known me now? It's Cid. Just plain ol' Cid. Or Chief, that works fine too, but none of that Highwind shit. Or else you ain't gettin' none of my Chilli!"

So that was what that delicious smell was. His stomach rumbled and Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"You made your Chilli? I thought Shera had banned that from your Kitchen after last time?"

The pilot just grinned wickedly and lit up a cigarette. Oh yeah, the last time, when Shera had accidentally mixed her stew up with Cid's volcanic mixture. It hadn't been pretty.

"Well, she ain't here right now and what she doesn't know won't kill her, capsheesh?"

The gunman couldn't help but chuckle. Only Cid would be so stupid. Still, he was rather glad Cid had made the effort. He was rather fond of that Chilli, almost as much as the chef who made it.

His heart fluttered again, and Vincent felt his good mood diminish. He was treading on dangerous ground. He needed to be careful. One false move and it would all be over in a flash. His most treasured and lasting friendship since waking up would be ruined forever.

It was hard to tell how long they stood there, staring at one another. It should've felt awkward, un easy, but it didn't. Gods, Vincent could have kissed the fool right then. He looked so good.

Something 'tinged' in the background and Cid. Snapped out of whatever trance he had been under.

"Crap! Better go see to dinner, don't want none of it getting burnt now do we? You just go and get yourself all refreshed and shit, and I'll be with you a.s.a.p. Sweet heart."

Luckily Cid had already rushed into the kitchen to witness Vincent's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

Sweet heart?

Hope shot through him like a wildfire, but was quickly snuffed by his own doubtful fears.

_Don't be stupid Valentine. It was a slip of the tongue. Now go wash-up before you make a bigger fool of yourself._

And with that, valentine made for the bathroom.

* * *

It was only when the door clicked to, did Cid realise what he had said.

"Oh shit! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" He cursed.

_Oh smooth move dipshit. Now Vince is gonna think you're pulling his chain or summat. Fucking moron..._

* * *

Vincent turned the cold tap on, and stared at himself in the mirror.

Pathetic. That's what he was. Utterly Pathetic.

One stupid word and he was a mess. Sweet heart? Who him? Vincent had to laugh. No, not him. Truly a slip of the tongue on Cid's part, perhaps so used to cooking for Shera that he forgot she wasn't here. Just this waste of flesh and bone instead.

Vincent closed his eyes sighed. Suddenly feeling terribly tired. Oh, this was hell. Truly hell...

_i"Please, don't be so dramatic. I know what hell is, I was born in its fires after all..."/i_

Vincent's eyes shot open. There in the mirror was his reflection. Only it wasn't. It looked like him, but his eyes were golden and his lips were twisted into a cruel grin.

"Chaos..."

The reflection smiled.

"_Surprised?"_

The dark haired man clenched the side of the basin with both hands. Shoulders stooped and body tense.

"What possible business do you have with me, here and now of all places?" Valentine hissed. How dare the demon come to him now? Now of all times!

"_Come now Host, I think you know exactly why I am here."_ The demonic reflection sneered back at him. The golden eyes flashed violently.

"_I grow weary of your incessant adolescent pining for the Dragoon Knight. It is tiresome and dull and truly below what I have come to expect from my Host. Something must be done, and it must be done now."_

Oh gods, Vincent thought and panic shot down his spin and wrung his stomach into knots. Cid!

"I won't let you harm him." Vincent grit out.

Chaos merely laughed. Eyes lit with unnatural mirth.

"_As if you ever had a choice in the matter. You had your chance Valentine, now watch dear Host, as I take your dearest 'Cid' and claim him for my own..."_

NO! Vincent wanted to shout. But it was too late. Something switched inside of him, and his world became dark. The last thing he felt was the tiles as his body hit the floor.

* * *

Cid was dithering about with the table settings when he heard it.

A thud.

A loud thud at that.

A loud thud that sounded like it came from the bathroom. Shit, was Vincent alright? Had he slipped on some water on the floor and hit his head on the basin? The pilot was sure he had mopped up properly after his shower.

He rushed to the door and knocked.

"Vince? Vince you okay in there?"

All was silent for moment. Cid felt a spike of cold spear his heart. Oh shit!

But then with a burst of speed, the bathroom door swung open. There stood Vincent in all his cloaked glory, looking at Cid with an odd expression.

The blond sighed in relief.

"Oh gods man, you almost gave me a heart attack. You alright man?"

The Ex-Turk nodded. It wasn't much, but Vince was so darn mysterious at times. Cid just took it as a good sign and moved on.

"Well, dinner is just about done. So why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll er... go get everything ready."

Cid moved away again to the kitchen. He took a few deep breaths. This wasn't exactly how he imagined things going. He had already made one faux par, Vincent locked himself in the bathroom and already gave him a near heart attack. And now, he was kinda acting strange.

He watched Vincent for a moment move about his home. It was hard to put his finger on it, but something was amiss. The way he moved, the way his looked at things... It was like he had never been there before. It was weird. Shit, maybe he had hit his head or something. Or great, amnesia, just what he needed to tell the man of his dreams he loved him.

There was a fluttering of heavy fabric. Cid turned and saw the infamous red cloak flutter to the floor. The ex-Turk smiled.

Okay, that was new.

Concerned Cid made a beeline to the sofa, where Vincent currently stood.

In a flash, the pilot's world had turned upside. His back landed firmly on the sofa, and Vincent was astride him. Gods he had forgotten how strong Vince could be. It was kind of a turn on. His eyes looked hungry and hot. Oh holy ancients, he looked hot. Like something out of Cid's most sordid dreams.

But that smile. It wasn't Vincent's.

Something was wrong, something was seriously wrong.

Vincent used his claw, and ripped Cid's shirt in half.

Oh that did it.

Cid grabbed onto Vincent's arms and tired hoist himself up. But the taller man slipped out of his grasp and pushed him back down again, hard. So hard it actually hurt. The air was knocked from the blonds lungs as he stared up at his friend.

"Vince?" He gasped.

Vincent's smile turned from feisty and seductive into something much more sinister.

"Vincent's not here right now, would you like to leave a message?"

That voice...

"Chaos!"

Vincent's red eyes flashed gold, as his pale body leaned ever closer to his own. Rubbing and nuzzling as he went.

Cid, despite the oh so wrong feelings stirring in his loins, pushed the possessed man back. Eyes wide, what in the sweet hell was going on?

"What the hell Chaos! Where's Vincent?"

"I told you, he's not here right now..." The demon practically pouted.

A pale hand, slide its way down Cid's thigh and edged dangerously close to his filling cock.

The pilot snapped and grabbed a hold of demon possessing his friend by the neck. A rough threatening growl filled the room, he blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Fuck off Chaos, I ain't playin' around here. Now you tell me what in the fuck you have done with Vince or I swear by every stick of dynamite I own I will find a way to end you, you demonic sonnuva bitch! Now where is Vincent?!"

A harsh and cruel laugh erupted from Vincent's throat. God he was gonna have a sore throat in the morning.

"Oh, such passion! Such fire! Why waste such a thing on such a cold fish like my dear Host? I could treat you so much better."

Cid scowled. This was seriously not how his evening was supposed to go.

"Give him back Gods damnit! I want Vincent! Give me back my Vincent!"

Chaos pulled back and scoffed.

"Oh ho! You want 'your' Vincent back, you say?" Chaos sneered. His voice filled with mocking spite. "And what makes you think I want to give him back?"

"Because if you don't I will..." Cid growled again.

"Yes, yes, yes. Find a way to end me. I heard you the first time." The demon drawled and rolled his golden eyes. "But tell me. How much do you want Vincent back?"

"With everything I have and then some."

The demon grinned wickedly and licked his lips.

"And what exactly would you be willing to do to get him back?"

"Anything you throw at me you sick sonnuva bitch!" The blond shouted, meaning every word he meant with every fibre of his being. Of course he did. Cid loved him for fucks sake!

Chaos's eyes flared into life again as he laughed, long loud and cruel.

"Well then, little dragoon knight. Come and claim him!"

And with that he grabbed the blonds head and pulled it close to his. Cid cursed and struggled to break the demons hold. His nails and claws dug painfully into his skull. But when he looked into its eyes, he felt it. Suddenly Cid's room began to fall away from him. The world was turning black, and his balance all but lost. He was being pulled, sucked into those eyes. He was losing himself.

It all went black, and all that remained were the echoes of Chaos's hideous laughter...


End file.
